


Two

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Two

There were always two Barton children.   
Clint and Barney were their names.  
They were brothers.  
They were best friends.  
Who took care of each other.


End file.
